Sora D Moto
by DracoRunner
Summary: he was born this way, he was raised this way, he did it his own way. Now sold by his mother with only a pendant from his sister he lives alone and with no knowledge of the world he survives by instinct can anyone help him?


**This is a redo of this so be good.**

**Disclaimer: One piece belongs to its intended property. I own nothing of this except my own OC**

A start

* * *

><p><em><strong>They say things happen for a reason. I hope that's the truth<strong>_

* * *

><p>A heavy storm hit the shore, rocking the world in its wake. People rushed to work making sure the storage made it safe. The weirdest thing was that the storage...was people.<p>

"Move it and hurry up we don't have all day!"

They pushed the people that were chained in a row to the ship. Everything would have went smoothly if they didn't stop a teen before entering.

"hey kiddo that pendent looks nice"

The kid looked up at the man. He seemed to be 16 years old which was weird from all the other slaves. He wore black pants with a red t-shirt. He has shoulder leanth spiky red hair that also reached his nose that blocked parts of his eyes.

"It does look nice" The teen replied as he fiddled with the pendent. His fingers torched every detail of the pendent. The pendent looked like a tear that had a message chipped in it. "its really special" he whispered to himself before grasping it in his hands. He was lost in bliss before his foot launched the man who was reaching for it in the air. He blinked before saying "oops" Everyone was shocked for a full one minute before anything happened.

"Get him!"

All the guards rushed the boy, planning on taking him down. The kid wouldn't let this happen though. He slammed his still raised foot into the ground.

**"CRACK"**

**"BOOM"**

the ground exploded around him sending dust everywhere. The boy launched himself in the air while breaking his cuffs. After he landed he ran at the guards sending them all into the ground unconscious.

"I planed on waiting till we were at sea but I cant risk it"

**"SWISH"**

He dodged a sword slash aimed for his head that missed by a mile. He smirked at the man before kicking his face into a pulp. He jumped over a punch before giving a roundhouse kick to the back of the head. He grabbed someones hand before throwing him to someone waiting in the back. He sighed before running towards the ship.

"Don't let him get on the ship!"

the boy punched his way onto the ship before turning to the captain. The boy left the man shaking as the man pointed at him.

"are you kidding me!" his finger was shaking horrible as he pointed at the boy. "Y-y-your blind!" the man was shocked at what he discovered while the boy just had a impassive face. "Your crazy kid!" he yelled as small smile that showed no happiness formed on the boy.

"I've been called many thing even by my own mother...but that doesn't matter anymore" he flashed in front of him before uppercutting him into the water. If you looked closely you can see white trail of mist from the attack. The boy turned to all the prisoners as he gripped his fist. He turned to the direction of the prisoners. They all stared at him in silence...they broke out cheering.

"Cheers to the blind hero!"

"the savior to our problems!"

"Hip hip hooray!"

They cheered for their new found freedom. The boy just stared before going back to work on the ship. Slowly after everyone stopped there emotional fit they got on the ship to sail. The kid just walked around looking for something to do but had problem...there was nothing and the rain didn't help much.

"Wait...rain...storm...oh shit!" The boy when t to tell them to stop but before he knew it the waves were pummeling the ship side to side. "oh god why!" he smacked his forehead in his stupidity, all he knew was that this ride was not going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Twenty hours in this storm was taking its toll. The slaves were having it difficult to steer the ship as they fought the storm. They tied ropes on everyone to the ship so they wont go overboard from the waves.<p>

"the waves are too strong!"

"just keep her steady!"

"where's the boy!"

They turned to the front of the ship were said person was standing. He had a calm air about him as he stood there. He raised his fist in a chop motion. They noticed a small like white aura focus before a giant wave covered there vision.

"Ahhhh were never going to make it, were domed to die at the sea!"

they all braced themselves for their death's, but it never came to them. They all looked up and was at awe at what they saw. The wave was split in have which gave them passage through. When they wondered what happened the boy fell to the ground.

"hey what happened?"

"I don't care just get him inside the captains quarters!"

They piked him up moving him to the only bed on the ship. They didn't care he got it as he saved them from the sellers. They placed him gently as they saw his face was flushed. They took his temperature and saw he was just exhausted at what he did. His eyes fluttered open singling he's awake. He gave a small smile.

"sorry when I try to widen my ability it takes a lot out of me"

They just stared confused but nonetheless they put him to bed. Little did they know that when he woke up he will walk a new path to the future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I may be blind, but don't you dare underestimate what a blind person can do. I can see you just find "Twinkle toes" heh heh<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think<strong>

**this is a remake of the old one**

**To all the people who gave me there OC they will be in here so don't fret**

**Have a nice day and stay fresh**


End file.
